Sky City
Sky City is a location in Minecraft: Story Mode. It appears in "Order Up!" and is the main setting for the episode. Overview Architecture The city is made up of many valuable ore blocks. There are walls on the outside along with gates. There are buildings inside along with a large pond in the middle, including Palace, where Isa lives with her subjects. Below the city's surface, there is a tunnel leading to the bottom of the island. There are chests with Spawn Eggs. It's also where Benedict lives. The city was thought to be floating above The Void, as announced by Isa. However, it was revealed that it was floating above the Overworld. Location The Sky City is a city floating in the sky. The exact location of the Sky City, however, is unknown (other than the fact that it is located high above the Overworld). Autonomy The Sky City is ruled by Isa, and has very strict rules that prohibit its inhabitants from building without Isa's permission. It also limits crafting and smelting and gives out harsh punishments to people who waste its resources or throw them over the edge, mainly because it only has the Eversource as a source of food and resources. However, it was destroyed by The Blaze Rods in "Order Up!", when they used the Eversource's spawn eggs to spawn hostile mobs in the city. After that, the city was abandoned. Inhabitants *Isa (Formerly) *Reginald (Formerly) *Milo (Formerly) *Phillipe (Formerly) *Build Club (Formerly) *Benedict (Eversource) (Formerly) *Dale (Mentioned) (Formerly) *Melissa (Mentioned) (Formerly) *Sky City Townspeople (Formerly) *Sky City Guards (Formerly) *Hostile Mobs *Iron Golem (Determinant and formerly) Visitors *Jesse *Petra *Ivor *Lukas *Aiden *Gill *Maya *Sheep *Soren the Architect (Possibly) *The Old Builders Locations *Sky City Palace Trivia *It was originally believed there was nothing below Sky City except the Void, however, it was later discovered that there were several untouched biomes beneath it, and that the city was actually floating high above the Overworld. **There is another Sky City Portal is also located beneath Sky City. Jesse's gang use this portal to leave the world. *Sky City originally started a small cluster of islands with a tree, as according to Milo or Isa (determinant). The original tree and island are located behind Isa's palace, along with a crafting table, water body and a cobblestone generator. *It was unknown how Isa, the Eversource, and the inhabitants of Sky City got onto the sky island to create it, as there was no way for them to get up there other than the Sky City Portal. **They couldn't have started from the ground either, since at first they thought it was The Void but was revealed to be floating above the Overworld. *Sky City is mentioned by PAMA when Petra and Lukas are chipped. **PAMA mentions about the adventures they had and one of them he says, "A City in the Sky". *Dropping any type of block (including dirt and cobblestone) is considered an 'egregious waste of materials,' or a felony. **However, literally, people were dropping materials on the ground since the city is floating above the Overworld. *Sky City, especially the idea of its origins and the cobblestone generator, is a possible reference to "Sky Block", a popular Minecraft map. Gallery Mcsm ep5 jesse running-townsperson.png|Citizens of Sky City avoiding Jesse.|link=Sky City Mcsm ep5 craftingtable-guard jesse queue.png|Citizens of Sky City waiting for their turn.|link=Sky City Mcsm ep5 jesse skycity furnace.png|Jesse looking at a furnace.|link=Sky City Mcsm ep5 palace-guard jesse.png|Jesse looking at the guard in Sky City.|link=Sky City Mcsm ep5 inn-lane.png Arrested.jpg|Jesse being arrested on Sky City grounds. (Determinant.) Overworld1.jpg|The surface beneath Sky City. SkyCity1.jpg|Sky City infested with Hostile Mobs. Mcsm ep5 milo ironboots.png| Mcsm ep5 sky-city mobs attack citizens.png|Hostile Mobs attacking the citizens of Sky city. Waterfalls.jpg|The waterfall in Sky City. Mcsm ep5 skycity downfall.png Mcsm ep5 afterfalling.png|Citizens at the surface beneath Sky City.|link=Sky City Long live lava image.jpeg|Jesse's gang at the city gates. Category:Locations Category:Sky City Category:Dimensions Category:Destroyed Category:Overworld Category:Towns